Submission Series: What belongs to Her
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Sequel to Submission. When Punk defies April by hiding something from her, he pays severely, however when AJ loses control and hurts her sub, how can she make it right? Mature. D/s relationships, rape, etc. AJPunk/PunkLee Dom!AJ/Sub!Punk


Title: What belongs to her

Pairing: AJ Lee/CM Punk (AJPunk, PunkLee), Implied nonconsensual Cena/Punk, Bryan/Punk

Rating: Mature

Warnings: F/M, rape, nonconsensual Sex, language, pegging, D/s relationships, Femdom!AJ/Sub!Punk

Summary: Sequel to Submission/Can be stand alone. When Phil defies April by hiding something from her, he pays severely.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.

A/N: Here's the sequel. Took long enough I know.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

AJ glanced up as her door slid open to reveal her WWE Champion and personal sub, Phil Brooks, otherwise known as, CM Punk. He had his eyes on the floor as he pulled the door quietly closed behind him, walking to stand in front of his mistress, his Fem-Dom. "About damn time" AJ murmured narrowing her eyes at the WWE Champion, her slave, her employee, her sub, and secret lover all in one. "Sorry A- I mean... Ma'am." Phil murmured keeping his eyes down casted on the floor in front of him.

"What took so damn long?" AJ demanded, the look of dominance filling her hazel orbs as she took in the view of her sub, quickly sliding down to his knees and resting his palms on his jean covered thighs.

"I had to shave Ma'am. I know you hate when I get scruffy. Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again." Phil murmured quietly.

AJ smirked as she walked up to her secret sex slave, grabbing his shoulder roughly, yanking her hand back as Phil let out a growl of pain and wrenched his arm away from her, completely breaking his role of submission/slave. AJ looked on in confusion, as Phil glanced into her eyes, breaking another rule, but he was surprised to see such compassion, concern and ... Love for him clouding his fem-Dom's eyes. He realized he was looking in her eyes and took a deep breath before quickly shooting his gaze to the floor.

"Sorry Ma'am." He murmured quietly as AJ took a deep breath, composing herself.

"That's two. What happened to your shoulder?" She asked coming to stand in front of her slightly larger pet/sub. Phil bit his bottom lip.

"O-old injury" he lied, stuttering slightly as AJ narrowed her eyes at her sub, seeing straight through his little white lie. She gripped his chin roughly, forcing him to look up into her eyes, forcing him to break her unspoken rule.

"Cute. Now tell me the fucking truth. I have no patience for this shit tonight." She warned as Phil swallowed and shook his head.

"It's not a new injury. Ma'am." He answered, adverting his gaze. AJ tangled her hand in his hair, tightening her grip.

"How long... How long have you been wrestling with an injury Phil?" She demanded as Phil bit his lip.

"Ma'am... As long as I can still get the job done... As long as I'm physically able to retain my WWE Championship, I'm fine." He lied as AJ clicked her tongue in annoyance for her stubborn pet, gripping his short locks tighter and yanking his head back hissing

"Tell me." Before getting in his face to show she wasn't fooling around with him as she calmly demanded "Now. Phillip." Phil whimpered as she trailed her hand over his injured shoulder firm enough to show that she wasn't playing yet light enough so that she wasn't causing him too much pain.

"You'll strip me." Phil murmured as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. AJ narrowed her eyes. "You damn right I will if your health is in jeopardy, I will do what is best for the brand as your boss."

Phil closed his eyes tightly. "And... As my Dom?" AJ's gaze softened as she released his hair, and stroked his cheek gently.

"I'll do whatever is best for your overall health. I do want to keep you around for as long as I possibly can. My job as your mistress is to protect you in any way that I can, to exercise love and tenderness, yet keep you in line with harsh punishments if you step out. If that means breaking your heart and striping you of the WWE Championship if your health is at risk... I'll do it." AJ murmured as she cupped Phil's cheek gently before continuing.

"Your job as my sub... My pet is to listen to me, do whatever I tell you to and respect whatever decisions I make. You know this. You asked for this when you signed the contract to be mine. You don't have a choice or a say so in the matter. Not anymore. Now tell me how long you've been lying to me and wrestling with an injury." AJ demanded as Phil sighed, nuzzling his face against AJ's hand, making the brunette purse her lips as she awaited his answer.

"2 months" he finally admitted softly, chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he had developed since he'd become AJ's sub. AJ closed her eyes, struggling against the rage boiling inside of her at her pet's confession.

"I'm sorry ma'am" he mumbled looking back down at the ground. "I just didn't want to forfeit another title I worked so hard to earn." He continued, his voice low as AJ's eyes flew open filled with pure rage.

"It's. Not. Your. Decision. Anymore. It's mine. You are reckless. You put your health at risk; you didn't bother to consult me, not just as your boss, not just as your Dom but that hurts me as your best friend. And for what? That pay check? That strap of meaningless gold and leather? Your health means so much more to me than you being the WWE Champion. Call it selfish but I don't care." AJ growled crossing her arms over her chest as Phil dropped his head, partially in shame and partially from fear of his pending punishment.

When AJ got pissed, she lost it, and even when he got punished for disrespecting her authority; she wasn't this mad. She was more amused than anything, but now he was scared, he'd never seen his Dom so mad before. Not even when Daniel Bryan ticked her off on Smackdown and she took it out on him, was she this mad.

"This is exactly why you NEEDED a Dom like me, because you are reckless, you're a hazard to your own health and what's worse? You don't even trust me to look after you. YOU made a reckless choice to continue wrestling, knowing you had an injury, knowing something was seriously wrong... and it WASN'T your choice to make anymore." AJ snapped; making Phil shiver visibly as she continued her tongue lashing, scolding her reckless sub.

"It was mine and you betrayed me, you deceived me, you defied me. For that, you need punishment. You're not getting off scotch free, undress and bend over the damn bed NOW!" AJ hissed as Phil bit his tongue knowing better than to talk back now, AJ was pissed off, and anything he said now would only make his punishment that much worse. He quickly stood went about following his Dom's orders, stripping out of his clothes and bending over the bed, trying to quell his body's reaction. He was shaking badly now, he'd never made his Dom this mad, no, this furious before, so he didn't know what to expect. He was utterly terrified of whatever his Dom had in mind for his punishment.

AJ ran a hand through her brunette locks as she pondered her pet's punishment. It had to be severe, not only had he lied to her by keeping his pain from her, not only had he shown blatant distrust for his Dom, his mistress, the one he was supposed to trust with his life; the one who loved him more than ANYONE ever did in his life. No not only had he deceived and hurt her, but he put his own health and body at risk when he made that stupid decision to hide his pain from her and keep wrestling in a choice he had NO grounds to make. It was her decision to make, her call, NOT his! He chose to continue wrestling rather than simply talking to her about getting checked out and getting some time off. She was after all, his boss. She could've authorized it!

AJ glanced over at her pet, bent over on their bed, his bottom sticking up in the air, his leanly muscled form shivering in fear. She sneered thinking to herself 'Good to know he takes this punishment seriously!' as she walked over to their luggage, grabbing a large black duffle bag, taking it with her and sitting it on the table located behind Phil. AJ unzipped it and began looking through the countless items inside, trying to think of a suitable punishment to start with, because it wouldn't get through to Phil if it were just a simple ten lashes. He wouldn't learn a thing from that, and she wanted to ensure this was only a one time lapse in judgment on his behalf that wouldn't become a repeated mistake.

After digging around in it for a couple minutes letting Phil wonder, letting him worry about what was to come, she slowly took a few items out to start with, laying them neatly on the table on the opposite side of the duffle bag so Phil wouldn't see them. AJ smirked to herself as she pulled a few more items of interest out, laying them next to the others before she walked over to her quivering sub, and stood silently behind him for a few moments, just watching him. He was resting on his forearms, his hands shakily fiddling with the bed comforter underneath him, a nervous habit AJ noted that he had whenever he got in trouble with her, or if he were lying about something or keeping something from her. Phil's body tensed up, going ridged momentarily, releasing a shaky breath and he immediately halted his movements when he felt the dominating presence behind him.

AJ bit her bottom lip, being reminded of why they were so imperfectly perfect together. Though she had yet to make a noise or even touch him, he always sensed when she was near him. His body stayed tense, probably waiting for AJ to land the first blow, readying his body for the agony that he thought was sure to come, little did he know, she didn't even grab a toy from the table yet. She found it cute that he thought he knew her so well, thought that he could predict her next move, her every move… man was he ever wrong.

What she had planned for him, he could never predict or ready himself for. AJ slowly advanced on her now shaking sub, Phil tensing up even more as she neared closer to him, getting ready for the firm blows. He anticipated pain and agony when his Dom reached him, but what he got instead was a soft hand placed gently on his hip, a second hand placed just as gently on his uninjured shoulder as his Dom leaned against him. Phil still found it hard to relax even as AJ proved she wasn't going to cause him pain just yet, displaying tenderness, laying her head against his bare back. "Relax. Calm yourself. I'm not going to hurt you just yet." AJ ordered softly, Phil noting that she wasn't asking but telling him, forcing his body to relax against the bed, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Good boy" AJ murmured softly as she slid her hand off his hip and up his ribcage, noting the way he shivered as she neared his injured shoulder. Phil bit down hard on his bottom lip when AJ's hand grazed his injured shoulder, fighting hard to muffle his groans of pain as her hand kneaded it, failing to do so. AJ pulled her hand away from her Pet's injury, instead gently massaging his lower back. "Want to tell me why you didn't tell me about your injury?" She asked as Phil released a shaky breath, shuddering in pain.

"Ma'am… I already told you…" He whispered keeping his composure. AJ shook her head and swiftly landed a hard blow to Phil's ass, feeling his body stiffen underneath her. "Wrong answer, try again" She murmured, her voice soft and encouraging. Phil shuddered, trying to keep his breathing under control before he uttered "Ma'am my answer is the same." AJ sighed, bringing her hand across Phil's ass once again, making her pet jump slightly with the impact.

"Phillip… the truth, now." AJ hissed in his ear making him shiver. "My answer won't change, no matter how many times you hit me. Hitting me to get the answer you're looking for, it won't change the fact that what I told you was the truth, Ma'am." Phil whispered as AJ leaned over Phil, blinking, feeling her temper rising and forced herself to stomp it down. Since she'd claimed Phil as her pet, she had to do that allot lately. He was a very stubborn sub that needed a very patient Master. Though most of the time when his stubbornness got the best of him, and AJ ended up punishing him, it could be fun, however, times like this, when it was a serious matter at hand, it pissed her off.

"Phillip… stop lying to me. Tell me the truth, you can trust me. Make this easy on yourself." AJ softly commanded in his ear, gently running her palm over his reddening bottom, her voice combined with her touch sending shivers up his spine. Phil groaned softly, resting his head on his forearms, reminding AJ just why she made the perfect Dom and him the perfect sub. She longed for someone to control, someone that she loved, that she cared so deeply for enough that she was pushed to her very limits yet still felt compelled to be lenient with him, and that was Phil, he was perfect for her. Phil longed for someone else to take control from him, look out for him and though he wouldn't admit it, his well-being, to love him, to be patient with him. Someone to take care of his heart as well as his body in whole, and that was her, she was learning patience but she was perfect for him.

"I told you the truth Mistress…" Phil murmured letting out a loud yelp of pain and surprise as April began raining blows down on his already sore, tender, red ass. His body jerked every time he was struck as he forced himself to get it under control, holding himself still as his Mistress disciplined him. He bit down on his lip as she landed a hard blow, stopped, rubbed her hand roughly over the sensitive skin before landing another hard blow and repeating the act, making Phil whine in pain.

"Phillip… The truth. NOW! I am NOT going to ask you again, this is your LAST chance!" April barked beginning to lose her cool, knowing that she was going into dangerous territory if she lost her cool and legitimately hurt or injured her sub. She knew she could never forgive herself if she seriously hurt him considering that was one of the promises she made to him when she had first claimed him as her sub. Phil kept quiet, making it clear to April that he didn't want to make it easier on himself. April grit her teeth, clenching her jaw in agitation as she moved off of him, taking a few steps back, forcing herself to take deep breaths to calm herself before she did something that she'd surely regret.

"Fine. Make it hard on yourself! Make it fucking difficult! I don't care!" April snapped chucking his collar at him. "Get it on now!" She hissed as Phil quickly buckled his collar around his neck. April shrugged her jacket off, grabbing the cat 'o nine tails, glaring darkly at Phil. "I want you face down on the fucking floor now!" she sneered, watching as Phil quickly followed her orders. She grabbed a pair of wrist/arm restraints, placing a harsh knee in Phil's back to hold him still; she quickly, expertly restrained Phil's arms behind his back. She took a deep breath, leaning down so she could hiss "I don't even want to hear that fucking safe word. Tonight, there are NO safe words. You understand me?!"

"Mistress…" Phil whimpered tugging on his restraints, feeling an overwhelming sense of fear in his gut. April was beyond pissed off, he wasn't going anywhere and she just revoked the use, the safety net of a safe word. "Please… don't." He pleaded as April sneered down at him, getting back in his face. "What?! Don't what?! Did I give you permission to speak?! 'Cause I certainly don't remember saying you could!" She snarled as Phil shivered in fear.

"Sorry Mistress… the safe word…" Phil started but April cut him off. "Either take your fucking punishment, or I can just as easily release you right now. Not JUST from your restraints either!" she threatened as Phil's bottom lip quivered, he bit down on it whimpering out quietly "Yes Mistress." April grabbed the ball gag off the table, forcing it into Phil's mouth, fastening it behind his head to keep him silent.

"This… is going to hurt me more then it'll ever hurt you. Just remember that." She sneered grabbing the cat 'o nine tails and bringing it down on Phil's ass, thighs, and upper back, avoiding his kidneys at least. Phil screamed into the gag, feeling tears sliding down his cheeks as his punishment continued. April brought the tails down on Phil as hard as she could, watching as his flesh turned red, eventually splitting and drawling blood on some places. Phil was sobbing by the time April tossed the tails aside, grabbing one of her leather studded belts, folding it in half. Phil dug his fingernails into his palms, torn on the inside between wanting the punishment to end, wanting the pain to just stop, and knowing what would happen if he begged his Mistress to stop.

He'd lose her, his best friend, his lover, the order in his life. He knew he'd never overcome losing her, she was the only constant in his life, the only one that cared enough to make sure that he was always taken care of, and that he was okay. He'd never be able to effectively transition back into society as he knew it. This was all he knew, she was all he knew, and he needed her, needed order in his life, someone to make choices and decisions for him. She knew that and used it against him as a weapon, knowing he couldn't bear to lose her.

April raised the belt in the air and brought it down on Phil, 50 times; hitting him with the studded side, leaving bloody welts in its wake. When she was finished, she tossed it aside, disappearing over to the table for a few moments. Phil sobbed uncontrollably, wanting nothing more than for the punishment to be over with already, to feel his Mistress' calm, gentle hands healing the wounds she'd created, like so many other times before, but it had never been this bad, she had never revoked his safe word, until tonight. He just wanted to feel her loving embrace, letting him know that she still loved him no matter what, to reassure him that she'd never leave him.

April sneered as she fastened her strap on firmly in place, sliding a condom over it for easy clean up and squirting a little bit of lubricant in her palm; quickly rubbing it over her dildo as she advanced on Phil. Phil squeezed his eyes tightly shut seeing the strap on, and knowing what was coming. He bit down hard on the ball gag as April pulled his hips up some and slammed her dildo deep inside of him with very little lube, and no stretching.

Phil screamed hoarsely from behind the gag, thrusting forward slightly in an attempt to get away, feeling April not waiting before starting to thrust hard and deep. "See?! This is what you get! I told you to make it easy! You didn't listen! This is your fault!" April hissed slapping Phil's ass hard, gripping his hips tightly as she fucked him. Phil was a sobbing mess, endless tear tracks down his face, welts and blood marring his body.

"I fucking told you!" She hissed, tangling her fingers in Phil's short locks, using them to shove his face against the floor. Phil sniffled, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as the time ticked away, and before he knew it April was somewhat satisfied. Phil let out a grunt of agony as she yanked her dildo out of him, standing up and beginning to unstrap it. "Pathetic! You're fucking pathetic!" she hissed tugging the condom off her dildo and tossing it away. She grabbed the key to the restraints, kneeling down and unlocking his arms, tossing the restraints with the key into their toy bag.

Phil lay on the floor, not moving, knowing better than to move. April reached up and unfastened the ball gag in his mouth, tossing it with the rest of the toys that need to be cleaned. She gripped the back of Phil's neck as he shivered slightly in fear of her un-collaring him and telling him they're done, that she's voiding their contract. As her fingers made contact, Phil's body jolted slightly, making April feel terrible for forcing him into it. She knew that what she did was unethical and unbecoming of a Dom to treat their sub in such a manner.

"P-P-Permission to s-sp-speak M-Mis-Mistress?" Phil gasped out quietly, his lithe body racked by sobs. "What?" she asked, her voice coming off as annoyed. "Pl-please don't un-collar me… please don't release me… I'm sorry… I'll do better… I need you…" Phil sobbed, burying his face in his arms. It took all of April's willpower to avoid taking her sub in her arms and holding him until he calmed himself, telling him that she'd never truly leave him alone. He was hers, he belonged to her and he always would. "Sit up and calm yourself down." She ordered sternly as Phil nodded and followed her instruction. "Yes Ma'am" He murmured hoarsely, letting out a barely muffled yelp of pain as he sat up, his entrance and lower back killing him from the rough intercourse.

"I'm removing your collar, because I want you to clean the equipment… Then get in the shower and clean yourself off. When I get back… if I bother coming back… we'll talk about your future as my submissive." She hissed narrowing her eyes coldly at Phil. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Ma'am" Phil whispered biting his bottom lip to stop it from quivering uncontrollably. "Good." April hissed standing and glowering down at Phil, quickly removing his collar, tossing it on the bed. "Get to it." She hissed before grabbing her keycard, wallet and car keys, walking out of the hotel room, leaving a grief stricken Phil in her wake.

Phil set to work, cleaning and sterilizing the toys used on him, drying them off and neatly packing them away. He tidied up the room while he was at it, making it presentable for his Mistress' return, IF she returned, and praying that she wouldn't release him. He needed her, he'd prove it if he had to.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

April ran her hands through her hair in frustration, knocking at the door without a second thought. Kaitlyn glanced up from her laptop, hearing the knock at her hotel room door. "Adam. Fetch the door babe" She murmured as her leggy blonde sub nodded his head, soft smile on his face. "Yes Mistress." He murmured, climbing to his feet and rushing to the door. He opened the door, surprised to see Phil's Mistress and Kaitlyn's best friend April, looking so distraught. Adam bowed his head respectfully acknowledging her position. "Mistress April" Adam murmured softly as April smiled halfheartedly.

"Adam. Is your Mistress here?" She asked as Adam nodded, quickly stepping aside. "Yes Ma'am. She's in the bedroom." He answered, closing the door behind April and leading her to Kaitlyn. "Mistress. Miss April is here to see you" Adam murmured, his head bowed low in submission. Kaitlyn glanced up smiling at her longtime friend. "April! Have a seat, make yourself at home." She exclaimed, frowning when she noticed April seemed down. "What's the matter doll face?" Kaitlyn asked sitting her laptop aside.

"Mistress?" Adam asked softly as Kaitlyn smiled over at him. "Come, Come…" She patted the spot next to her, smiling softly as Adam kneeled at her feet, resting his blonde head on her thigh, sighing in content as his Mistress stroked his head, smoothing his short hair down. April smiled softly at the duo, reminding her so much of herself and Phil. She flicked her gaze to Kaitlyn and mumbled "I'm bad… I fucked up… I did something terrible… I'm completely disgusted with myself."

Kaitlyn wore a look of concern as she glanced over at April. "What'd you do?" She asked looking confused as April sighed heavily. "I hurt Phil… I was too hard on him, way too hard on him… I…" She stopped herself and looked away from Kaitlyn's gaze, noticing that Adam had perked up slightly at hearing his best friend was hurt. "It can't be that bad…" Kaitlyn murmured softly, stroking her sub's head gently when she felt his body tense at hearing that Phil was hurt as April shook her head. "It was… I hit Phil with the 'tails'… my studded belt… Erm… almost dry fucked him… oh god I feel shitty…" she moaned dropping her head in her hands.

"Well… April… if Phil was hurt… or if he felt you went too far… he would've called out his safe word." Kaitlyn replied, shrugging her shoulders. April looked heartbroken as she murmured "And that's where I fucked up… I restrained him, gagged him… and I revoked his safe word…" before dropping her head in her hands feeling tears welling up in her eyes, remembering Phil's pained expression, how absolutely lost he looked as she walked out on him, telling him she might not come back at all.

Kaitlyn wore a look of shock and disbelieve as she regarded her best friend and one of the safest Mistresses she knew, finding it hard to believe that she'd ever do anything that drastic to hurt her precious boy. "No… you wouldn't do that… not to Phil." Kaitlyn mumbled stroking Adam's head when she felt him tense up again, hearing April's confession, and feeling scared for his friend and fellow sub.

"I did… and I hate myself for it… but I mean there's no excuse for hurting him like that… I feel like shit…" April whispered letting her tears fall as she mentally replayed the events. Kaitlyn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before reaching over and pulling April closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders for comfort. "Okay… April… tell me what happened. What made you lose control like this; you've never done this before with any of your past subs… Talk to me." She murmured quietly as April sniffled, laying her head against Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"I didn't know what to do… he came to me hurt, and fed me some bullshit lie about his injury… about it being old, but I knew better. He said he'd been wrestling with it for over 2 months and I know that's a lie because up until tonight, he… he was fine, so something happened recently, and I can tell it's more than what he's making it seem. It's hurting him… and it's killing me, I had to know so I could care for him… but he lied… and then he wouldn't tell me the truth. I love him so fucking much… I've never lost control with him… I've never put him in danger before…" April confessed as tears slipped down her face.

"Did you clean him and console him after at least?" Kaitlyn asked as April shook her head no. "No I had to get out of there. I uncuffed him, gave him orders and came here. Should I release him? I love him so fucking much but I can't risk this happening again. I claimed him… so that I could protect him, and now I'm hurting him… like everyone else…" April whispered as Kaitlyn tightened her embrace before April wiped her face pulling away.

"Kaitlyn… what am I going to do? I hurt him… badly… I-I-I didn't mean too… I love him to death… but I lost control…. God I'm a terrible Mistress… The look on his face when I told him… take his punishment… with no safe word… or I'd release him… what the fuck is wrong with me?!" April stressed running her fingers through her brunette locks, tugging on it in pure frustration as her best friend Kaitlyn listened intently.

"Look April… Yeah that was really shitty of you to do… I'm not going to lie or sugar coat shit… That was straight up shitty and borderline abusive… actually… it was abuse. Did you go a bit too far? Yes. But you aren't a bad Mistress; you had a bad lapse in judgment, that's all. Though think about your motives going into this little lesson… Why did you punish Phil, because you were mad that he withheld something from you… or general concern for his well-being?" Kaitlyn asked, trying to make April see the rational side.

"Because I care about his wellbeing…" April answered closing her eyes. "There you go. Don't release him. You know he needs you. Just talk it over with him, let him know how sorry you are, let him know his actions were not okay, but that yours weren't either, let him know that you were wrong, that you went over the line, not him. Make him understand that, okay?" Kaitlyn asked as April nodded slowly.

"Good." Kaitlyn murmured leaning over to hug her best friend. "Now go to him, clean him up, and let him that you still love him, and that you aren't going to just up and leave him. I can only image what's running through the poor babe's head." Adam made a muffled sound at his Mistresses words.

April smiled softly, reaching down to stroke Adam's blonde head gently. "Thank you Kaitlyn… What would I ever do without you?" she asked as Kaitlyn smirked. "You'd go insane. Hey we're chick busters. Always." She replied as April giggled heading for the door. "I'll call you in the morning after I deal with the mess I made" April called, hearing Kaitlyn's 'Okay!' before she walked out.

~.~

Phil whimpered as the hot water rolled down his back, burning the welts, cuts and scratches in its wake; matching the hot tears that rolled down his cheeks. His Mistress had yet to return and she'd been gone for some time, so long that he was beginning to doubt she was ever coming back for him. He bit his bottom lip hard, watching the bloody water circle the drain, part of it from his back, the other from his ass. He hadn't realized how rough the intercourse was, but his Mistress had actually torn him open. Part of him hoped for his Dom to hurry back, knowing that he could not care for his wounds without her help. He yearned for the feeling of his Mistress' arms wrapped around him, letting him know that she still loved him. That she forgave him for his wrong doing.

Phil didn't realize how long he had been in the shower until he felt the hot water gradually turn ice cold, even then he didn't move. He stayed under the spray until he heard the sound of the hotel room door opening. He turned the water off and listened. When he heard the beeping of the locking mechanism, he jumped out, hissing slightly at the quick movements, as he ran, barely avoided slipping on the floor and rushed through the bedroom area.

He made it into the front room area just as the door swung open, his pint sized Mistress walking in. She barely got the door closed before Phil threw himself into her arms, wrapping his around her much smaller form as he let go of everything, released every emotion, every fear he'd been holding back, sobbing into April's shoulder.

April gasped in surprise, feeling her soaking wet, shivering, sobbing submissive completely clinging to her with everything he had, breaking down in her arms. April had to force herself not to comfort her sub just yet, knowing that she still had business to take care of before she started repairing the damage she did, both to her sub's body and his trust that he instilled in her as his Dom, trusting her not to hurt him, or take advantage of him in any way. So far in one night, she seemingly broke every single one of her promises that she'd made him when she first claimed him as hers.

"Please Mistress! Don't leave me! I need you! I love you… I'm… I-I-I'm so sorry… it was my fault… all my fault… don't release me please… you're all I have and you promised me… you promised you'd never leave me.. ever… You made that made that… that promise… you swore you'd never hurt me…" Phil sobbed clinging to April as he buried his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"I blame myself… I don't blame you for losing control… I-I asked… I asked for it… it's not your fault… it's mine, all mine. Please don't release me… I need you… I need you now more than ever… If you release… if you release me… I don't know what I'll do… Please… give me one more chance… I'll do better… I can do better…" Phil sobbed, beginning to get hysterical as April wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I can't… do this… without you… I need you… I love you… please… I'll be a better sub… I don't know how… but I'll try… please don't leave me… I'll tell you whatever you want to know… just please…" Phil hiccupped, breaking off into loud sobs that wracked his lean body. April felt her heart break, listening to her sub beg her to stay, to forgive _him_, saying that he'd try to be a better sub. She knew she had to calm him down so that she could talk rationally with him about what had happened hours earlier.

"Sub" She called sternly, hating herself when she felt her sub's body immediately go stiff. "M-M-Mistress?" he asked brokenly as he pressed his cheek against her neck, his body still trembling slightly, if April had to guess it was because of the cold water she knew he'd been standing in. "Knees." She ordered firmly, feeling Phil immediately detangle his arms from around her neck and dropping to his knees in front of her, bowing his head in submission, his show of respect for her position of power.

"Stay right there." She ordered leaving to grab a towel and the extra blanket the hotel provided, quickly returning to his side. "Did you do what I asked?" She questioned, standing in front of him, holding the blanket and towel in her arms as she watched her sub closely.

"I-I-I cleaned the room, fixed the bed, cleaned the t-toys and t-took a shower… I wasn't able t-to clean my… my wounds Mistress… I couldn't reach them" Phil answered, his teeth chattering, tremors going through his body every so often. "Good boy" April praised emotionlessly before she wrapped the towel around his shivering body. "Get up… follow me to the bathroom, I'll clean your wounds" She murmured sitting the blanket down as Phil followed her. She grabbed her first aid kit on the way, telling Phil to lean over the sink as she pulled out a small bottle of peroxide, some gauze and some antibiotic cream to rub on it afterwards.

Phil hissed as April poured the peroxide over his numerous bloody welts, scratches and gashes, making sure she cleaned them thoroughly, not wanting her sub to get any infections. After she cleaned them, she dried it up, dabbing it with the gauze before rubbing the cream over them and bandaging the really bad ones. Phil let out a groan of pain when one of April's fingers brushed over his sore entrance. "Did I tear you open sub? Was there blood?" She questioned as Phil bit his bottom lip and nodded his head 'yes'. "Yes Mistress… a little bit…" He confessed softly.

April sighed really hating herself for losing control as she tossed the gauze, cream and peroxide back into the kit, digging around for some antibacterial soothing cream. She didn't want her sub getting an infection. She gently rubbed his lower back to put him at ease, murmuring "Lean forward and take a deep breath, relax your body… this… this is going to sting a bit… You need to relax."

"Yes Ma'am." Phil replied, his body starting to shake, both from the cool air on his wet skin and the thought of more pain as he leaned forward, resting his head on his folded arms, taking a deep breath and trying his best to relax his body. April popped the cap off, squeezing some of the medication on her index finger, sitting the tube aside and reaching down to gently rub Phil's hip as she rested her digit against Phil's abused and sensitive entrance.

"Let me know when you're ready, okay?" April asked softly as Phil nodded against his arms, trying to relax. After a few moments, Phil murmured out a choked "Okay… g-go."

"Breathe." April commanded as she pushed her finger inside of Phil, feeling him immediately stiffen, letting out a choked sob of pain, his body shaking almost violently. April felt horrible listening to his whimpers of absolute agony, knowing she caused it all. She used her free hand to stroke Phil's side, leaning up on her tippy toes to kiss his shoulder, murmuring "Breathe. Breathe deep Phillip… Come on…" encouragingly as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

Phil tried his best to listen to his Domme but found it almost impossible, the pain was that intense. His heart broke when he heard April whisper "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Phillip…I broke my promise." His resolve cracked knowing he couldn't let her take the whole blame for what was mostly his fault.

"No… No… April… It's my damn fault… I…I broke… I broke a rule… and not just the ones I'm accused of…" Phil sobbed out brokenly as April ignored the blatant use of her name in the bedroom, trying her best to hurry and get the cream on his wounds so that his pain would stop. "No. Phillip. This isn't your fault. I lost control. Submission is to be _given_… not _taken_… _I took it_… I _forced_ you into it. I revoked your safety net… your safe word… _I _put you… in _danger_. _I deliberately hurt you_… I… I hurt you." April replied as she withdrew her finger as gently as possible to get more cream, easing it back in and gently rubbing it around.

"No… I had it coming… I deserved it. I cheated on you…" Phil admitted in a choked sob as April froze in shock. "What do you mean Phillip?" She asked icily, forcing herself to stay calm as she gently pulled her finger out of him. Phil kept his head down as tears rolled down his cheeks, listening to April putting the cream back into the first aid kit, closing it as she nudged Phil aside to wash her hands, still waiting on his answer.

"It has to do with my… in-injured shoulder Ma'am. I lied to you… several times. I lied about how long I've been wrestling with it. It wasn't two months… I got it tonight… I was late getting here… I lied again… I did shave… but that was my cover up…" Phil starting, sobbing as April calmly listened to him. "You… told me… me to meet you here… I was going to shower at the arena to save time… so I wouldn't take more time getting ready… making you wait on me… The locker room seemed empty… but it wasn't. John and Bryan were still there… I had just come out of the shower… All I had on was towel…" Phil continued, stopping to compose himself as April bit the inside of her cheek, trying to stay calm.

"I… I uh… I don't quite remember what happened… but I turned my back for just a moment… and I was flat on the locker room floor… Bryan had me in the 'Yes' lock… and John had locked the door… Before I could do… a-anything… John was on me… He… He fucked me… and I couldn't stop him April… He told me what fucking… whore I was… whoring myself out to you to keep my title…" Phil stopped talking, roughly wiping the tears off his face as he gingerly stood up, unable to face his Domme.

April felt tears filling her eyes at Phil's confession, the rage building inside of her at the mere thought of Cena and Bryan touching her sub, her baby. He wasn't theirs to touch! He was hers! He belonged to her! Phil let out a sob as he continued. "Bryan held me down… and John…" He let out a whimper and looked away. "Bryan was pissed that you… were dating me... he thought that you were screwing him out of a fair title match with me… John did too… He thought I was fucking you to stay on top… I didn't tell them otherwise… mostly because Bryan gagged me with…" Phil stopped himself and looked away.

April's body was vibrating with her barely controlled rage. 'How fucking dare they?!' She thought with a sneer, torn between hunting down Cena and Danielson and murdering them with her bare hands and comforting her broken sub. "Pet…" She started, taking a deep breath and willing herself to be calm so that she could comfort her precious boy. "No matter what they told you… that was not your fault." She murmured taking a step towards Phil only for him to step back.

"I'm not done… They took turns on me… John fucked me once and left… but Bryan… kept tormenting me… when he wasn't fucking me… He had me in the yes lock… He finally left me alone… I knew I couldn't tell you what I did… So I quickly showered again… and I dry shaved on the way here… So that I had an excuse… but you… you touched my shoulder and I couldn't… I couldn't hold it in… It hurt so fucking much…" Phil confessed softly as April started to seethe in rage, her body quivering in her attempt to stomp it down for Phil's sake.

"Phillip, sub… that… was rape… that was not cheating… it wasn't consensual… they raped… they raped you." She hissed out as Phil covered away, sitting very gingerly on the toilet seat, pulling the towel over his lap. "No… you don't understand… I… got hard… and I came… during it…" He whispered shamefully as he looked away, refusing to meet her gaze. April felt her heart break, closing the distance between herself and her sub, cupping his face in her small hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Pet… just because you came… does not make what they did to you okay…Let me ask you a question. Did you want it? Did you want them to… fuck you… touch you… take you?" She asked as Phil quickly shook his head no. "No April… I… I only want you… I belong to you… and you only. I couldn't even fight back… my fucking shoulder still hurts…" He whimpered as April took him into her arms, pressing kisses all over his cheek, neck and shoulder. "They raped you… they raped you Phillip… And I swear to God they are NOT getting away with it. As your Dom, I will NOT let them get away with hurting, touching my baby, and as your boss, I'm not going to let them get away with injuring my employee, my WWE Champion." She hissed as she held him close.

"Ma'am… please don't… I didn't want anyone to know… Do you know what that would do to me? The big tough wrestler… the WWE Champion no less… unable to defend himself…" Phil whispered as he looked down, only for April to tuck her finger under his chin, lifting his head to meet her gaze. "I have my ways. It won't be public. I promise sweetie. I'll do my job… as your Dom. I'll take care of it. In the meantime… we need to talk about… about earlier…" She said softly as Phil bit his bottom lip.

"I already forgave you." He murmured as April wrapped the blanket around his shivering form, slipping an around his shoulders, gently motioning for him to stand and follow her. Phil followed April to their bed, sitting down when she nodded at him to do so.

"You deserved the punishment for lying to me and distrusting me with your health and career… But I was in the wrong for revoking your safe word. I should not have done that. I hurt you. I could've seriously, SERIOUSLY hurt you Phil. I was in the wrong… I did the one thing I promised that I wouldn't and that's hurt you. I lost control, and did something that is very unbecoming of a Domme… I'm sorry." April murmured softly as Phil opened his mouth only for April to shush him.

"I should very well… release you… because it can't… it cannot happen again… I can't risk it. I won't." April started as Phil slid off the bed and crawled over to her, gripping her taunt thighs through her slacks, his eyes pleading with her as they filled with tears and absolute panic.

"N-no… you can't leave me… I-I-I need you Apr-" Phil started but April cut him off abruptly, leaning down and claiming his lips in a possessive kiss, shutting him up. "Let me finish…" She murmured against his lips once she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his, her nose brushing his sensually, smiling softly as she felt her sub's hands gently caressing her calves as he waited for her to continue.

"As I was saying… I should release you… but I won't… cause you're mine… no matter what you are mine… I love you baby… I love you to death… I can't hurt you again though… I'll never forgive myself for betraying your trust and taking advantage of you…" She murmured as Phil wrapped his arms around his pint sized Mistress, holding her against him.

"Ma'am… permission to speak freely?" Phil asked softy as April smiled, nodding her head. "Of course." She replied.

"I think we're both at fault here… You say you lost control and you blame yourself, but the fact of the matter is this… I lied to you… over and over… I had the chance to tell you the truth, but I didn't… I distrusted you with something major… and you lost it because…"

"Because I love you… I care about you… a lot" April murmured cutting him off. "Because you care that much about me. I can't live without you now that I know what I've been missing out on… I think I have a hand in the blame too, because you wouldn't have snapped if I would've just told you the truth… And I've already forgiven you for everything. Just don't leave me… I love you… I need you… and I promise to always tell you the truth from now on out." Phil murmured as he looked up into his Mistresses eyes.

"As long as you realize that I was in the wrong too…" April murmured as she gently cupped Phil's face in her hands. Phil nodded as April leaned down and claimed his lips. After they broke apart Phil murmured "I just want you to know that most of the damage was done before I got here tonight."

April took a deep breath and nodded, grabbing Phil's collar off the bed and fastening it around his neck gently. "I'll deal with them in the morning; same with your shoulder… we're going to get that checked out… right now… I have some making up to do… some comforting…" she murmured as she nodded to the bed, shedding her clothes as Phil nodded and climbed on the bed, sliding under the covers. April turned out the lights, climbing in bed and pulling her sub into her arms. Phil snuggled against her, resting his head on her breast, smiling softly as she stroked the back of his neck with one hand, her other one resting on his back; sliding over the wounds she caused.

Even as she listened to her sub's steady breathing, giving away that he's fallen asleep, April smiled sadistically, thinking of all the ways she could get back at John and Daniel for touching what belonged to her.


End file.
